It's great to be happy!
by Mrs John Trueman Carter I
Summary: This used to be called 'CARBYVILLE' I had to change it cos some idiot was giving me hassle. Chapter 6 "Not yours, not mines, but ours" is uploaded now. R/R
1. "The beginning"

"CARBYVILLE" Hey this is my 1st fanfic so I'd appreciate lot sof feed back. I have 12 chapters but will cut it short if you don't like it.  
  
Part one - "The Beginning"  
  
It had been 2 days since the lockdown. The disease was confirmed as MonkeyPox. The ER was back to it's usual hectic self but Abby and Carter hadn't spoken to each other since "the kiss". Most of the staff have bets on whether or not they will get together. Dr.Susan Lewis is the ring leader.  
  
ADMIN DESK: Wednesday  
  
Susan: So how's it goin' Carter, trouble in paradise? Carter:(grins) I don't know what you mean Susan Susan: Sure you do - How's Abby? Carter: You'd probably know more about Abby than me seen as we haven't spoken since the...(thinks for a sec).....since the lockdown. Susan: You were going to say kiss. Carter: Kiss! What kiss? Who kissed? Susan: Give it up Carter, Malik caugh tyou two and told Josh and Josh told - Carter: Everyone? Susan: Yep! (notices Carters face) It's OK Carter we all know ho wyou and Abby feel about each other. Carter: Really? Care to tell me how we feel Susan: Sure - You're in lurrrrve. Carter: What? I am not in love. Susan: Ok, ok. I give up. Just make sure you speak to her before tomorrow 'cos I've got a bet on you two to make before 10 tomorrow night and I don't wanna lose $50. Carter: Oh. I get it. this isn't Abby and me. This is about your little bet with the hospital gossip parade. Susan: You bet! Gettit? You bet...no * She laughs at her own bad joke*  
  
Chuni steps in: GSW comin' in, ETA 2 minutes. Susan: Ok, Carter cmon. (notices Abby) Abby we need you. *John gives soon the "Why her" look* Weaver: Susan, get over here now! Susan: You got this? Carter:(looks at Abby) Yeah we can handle this. Go. *Carter and Abby head for the ambulance bay*  
  
Carter: What've we got? Doris: GSW to chest and abdomen. BP's 90 over 50. Serious blood loss, possible neck fracture from where she fell, contusions to the right arm and leg. Carter: Ok get me a C scan, an ultrasound to see where that bleedings comin' from. Abby squeeze in 2 litrs of celin just to be safe and someone page Romano.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time Lapse - 25 minutes  
  
Romano: Ok let's get him up to surgery. Good work Carter - I know who to call if i need ER care.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time Lapse - half hour. Abbys in th elounge, Carter comes in.  
  
Abby: That was some safe. Even Romano thought so I mean you don't get him telling you that everyday do you? Carter: Yeah well I was just doin' my job. Abby: Carter stop it! I'm trying here. can we talk about the - (Carter buts in) Carter: Abby I've had a real hard day and the last thing I need is the "I just wanna be freinds" speech. So if you don't mind I'm gona go back to work. Abby: Actually I do mind. And for your information I wasn't about to give that speech. So can we talk? Carter: (dumbstruck) eh....ok.....so.........? Abby: look John I know what happened was probably not the wisest thing to do but..... Weaver burst through the door: Carter we've got a trauma comin' in. eta - NOW! Abby you too. Abby: I'm off in like 10 minutes. Weaver: You'r here, you'r getting paid, you'r working! Move. * they all walk to the trauma room* Carter: So much for that talk.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time lapse - 35 minutes.  
  
Weaver: Ok charge to 260. Clear.....(shocks.) Charge again to 300.Clear...(shocks) how long's he been down? Carter: 35 minutes. Weaver: Ok...em.....stop compressions, time of death 19:39pm. Someone call the family and clear this place up. *they leave the trauma room*  
  
Carter: Abby wait! About earlier, we din't finish our little chat. I'm off now so we can get some coffee if you like..... Abby: Sure. One condition; No Magoo's and you buy. Carter: Thats 2 but ok. Deal. There's a nice little place by the river it's Indian i think, d'you fancy it? Abby: yeah OK. Wait a sec though. Susan and Haleidh wanted to talk to me. I wont be long. Carter: Ok i'll get my coat.  
  
Susan: So, how's it goin? Abby: I think this is it. He is taking me to dinner now. ( smiles from ear to ear) Haleidh: Well you go girl. Hey, does this mean me and Susan won the bet? Abby: Hmmm.... Nothing's happened yet but I'm pretty sure you can start collecting your winnings. Susan: Carters waiting. Call me with the verdict. Bye.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time lapse: half hour.  
  
Abby: I had a good time tonight John, Thanks. Carter: Me to but we still need to talk. Abby: Carter ssshhhhhh ( puts her finger to her lips before kissing him) Carter: Wow! so does this mean? Abby: oh I think so * Carter leans down and kisses her again this time more intamatley) Abby: Well, Susan and Haleidh'll be happy Carter: yeah and rich Abby: (laughs a little) Not as happy as me though Carter: Me either. * they kiss again but this time they get lost in each other*  
  
Well there you go. Like I said before theres anoth 11 chapters so if you want more just review. And trust me it's all happy. 


	2. "It's official"

Part 2 - "It's official"  
  
Abby and Carter woke up together in the Carter Mansion with the smell of Gammas cooking.  
  
Abby: Oh God! Carter we didn't.. (she notices she's wearing Carters shirt) Carter: No ( laughs) You needed something to sleep in so I gave you my shirt. Which I have to say looks kinda cute. Abby: Oh haha. Sorry I just got a bit panicky, I mean it's not every morning that I wake up in John Carters bed is it? What's that smell? Carter: That'll be Gammas cooking, she must have had trouble sleeping again. Cmon we'll have breakfast then go to work. Abby: I don't think so. I am not goin out there with your shirt on. I don't even know her and...... * before she could finish Carter had shoved her into the kitchen*  
  
Carter: Morning Gamma ( kisses his grandmotheers cheek) You'r up early; have trouble sleeping? Gamma: Goodmorning John and no I did not have trouble sleeping. Is there something wrong with getting up early to treat my grandson and my future grand daughter? * Carter and Abby blush* Abby: Im sorry Mrs.Carter but you must be mistaken. Me and Cart..I mean me and John aren't getting married Gamma: Not yet you mean. You will, trust me. And please call me Gamma. Mrs.Carter is far to formal for you, You're practically family. Carter: Gamma, How did you know Abby was here? Gamma: Oh when the cleaner went in your room to clean up she swiped all the clothes off the floor and washed them. The old dear that she is couldn't help but inform me that her beloved Master John had a girl in his room. And I just thought it would be Abby. Carter: Ok then. Abby: Sorry, John can I use your phone I have to call Susan. Carter: Sure, there's one in the hall if you want privacy. Gamma: You don't have to ask dear. As long as you are with John this house is as much yours as it is his. Abby:(sort of embarresed) Thanks. I'll just use the phone and get ready for work. Gamma: I'll have the maid put you clothes in the bathroom while your on the phone. Abby: oh, ok. Carter what time you on? Carter: 8. You? Abby: Same. Ok well I'll see you in a bit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter: Well you couldn't have been more nice but you certainly could have been more subtle. Do you like her then? Gamma: Of course I like her John. I just hope she doesn't ruin it by sending me a bunch of lilies. (referring to susan lewis) And what do you mean Subtle? Carter: Nothing. Im glad you like Abby but lay off Susan ok, she is a nice person you just took the flowers the wrong way. Gamma: If she was that great a person why didn't you spend the night with her instead of Abby? Carter: I meant she's great in a freindly way. Anyway i didn't spend the night with Abby. We just lay there talking and fell asleep. Gamma: ok ok. You better go take a shower, it's 7 o'clock.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abby: Hey Susan, it's Abby. Guess where I am right now? ( listens) yep! (listens) No nothing happened, but we are very much together. (Listens) I know. Isn't it great. Gamma cooked us breakfast and said I was her future Granddaughter. It was kinda unexpected but I didn't feel weird. (listens) Yep! She's good with it. She seem shappy anyway. Anyay enough about me. What happened when we left last night? (listens) Luka did what? Really? (listens) Well have you kissed yet? (listens) Oh ok. Well i'm so pleased for you. I gotta go, It's gonna take me about an hour to find the toilet in this place, or at least one of the toilets. Bye  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
John was ready but Abby had been so long on the phone she was just about to go into the shower. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Abby: Who is it? Carter: It's me Abby: Oh. Cmon in Carter. Carter: Abby it's 7:30. You need to hurry. Abby: I'll be 10 minutes. Oh god my clothes. Carter: There there.(points to the little pile of clothes on the shelf) Abby. No not that.9jumps in the shower) I can't go into work with the same clothes on, people will talk. Carter: your joking right? Abby cmon, it's not as we done anything Abby: I don't care. I need different clothes. Carter: (thinks) I know. I'll call Susan and ask her to give you a pair of her clothes. She can take them to the hospital with her. You can change in Magoo's toilet. Abby: (jumps out the shower and puts her clothes on behind the screen) Ok. Cmon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Time lapse 30 mins. Ambulance bay.  
  
Susan: Hey Carter. Where is she? Carter: In Magoo's toilet. She didn't want anyone to see her in yesterdays clothes. JUst go over. Carter: ( under his breath) women?  
  
*Susan's in Magoos with Abby*  
  
Susan: Abby did you tell John? Abby: Tell him what? Susan: About me and Luka. Abby: No. Why? Did you want me to? Susan: Well sorta. I don't know why im worried though. It's just....Well you know. You'r ex and his ex. Abby: I get it. It's ok. I'll tell him. Susan: Thanks Abby. We should do soemthing together - like a girls night in or something. I really like your company and we can discuss the men. Abby: That'd be fun Susan. We'll do it soon ok. By the way these are very sexy pants. Susan: Oh those, There what I call my comfort pants. I thought you'd like them. Abby: Why comfort - the nice and slinky. I think you better rename them to the "sexy pair" Cmon lets go * the girls laugh and head for the hospital* -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Susan and Abby walk into the hospital to thunderous applaus. Abby decides to play along - she bows and laughs along with them*  
  
Abby: You guys are nuts. Where is he Carter: Right here. I got the 3rd degree when I came in so it's your turn. Abby: What do mean, my turn? Carter: Well they don't beleive nothing happened Abby: Oh my god. (laughs) What the hell is it. The Abby and Carter Love Tale. Nothing happened. Carter Cmon. (Carter follows Abby sheepishly into the lounge) Haleigh: Oh god. Carter taking orders - I've seen it all now.  
  
Carter: Well that was embarrasing. Abby: no kidding! Somethin' tells me it's gonna be a long day. D'you think they all act like this when they find out about Susan and- Carter: (interested) Susan and who? Is Susan seeing someone? Abby: Oh damn. Susan is kinda seing Luka. She wanted me to tell you 'cos she thought it might be awkward - you know with the whole "ex" thing. Carter: really, Susan and Luka - I think it's good. Abby: yeah me to. Carter: But what do ya mean "kinda"? Abby: Nothings happened yet but Luka asked her out on a date tonight so it's looking good. Carter: Oh. Where'd you wanna go tonight then? Abby: Somewhere quiet ( walks up to him and kisses him tenderly). Carter: Well Miss Lochart that could be arranged. Gamma is at a function in St Louis so we have the whole house to ourselves untill Tuesday. Abby: Well Dr.Carter I think I'll go home and get some cleans clothes untill Tuesday and I'll have to leave a spare pair at your house anyway, we don't want a repeat of this morning do we? Carter: Are you serious? (grins from ear to ear) Youre gonna stay at my house till Tuesday. Like with me with me, not just with me, If you know what I mean? Abby: Yes Carter with you with you. Thats ok isnt it (kisses him while she says this)? Carter: yeah, I mean thats great. Listen I gotta go. Weaver'll kill me if she comes in. But i'll come get you later ok. you finish at 11 right? Abby: sure do. I'll wait on you in here. See ya. * Carter almost leaves* Abby: John - - You are sure Gammas out? Carter: Positive. See ya.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The ER was pretty quiet. It was almost 10 and Susan and Luka were just leaving.  
  
Carter: Nigh Susan, night Luka - Have fun! ( winks) Luka: Goodnight Carter - We will.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Carter and Abby are in the living room of the Carter Mansion.  
  
Carter: Abby are you sure about this? we don't have to. We can wait. Abby: John i've never been more sure. I.........I love you Carter: I love you to  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning after the night before. John was watching Abby sleep. She stirred.  
  
Carter: (kisses her face) Morning. That was.......(laughs) Abby: yeah it was wasn't it. Carter? Carter: yeah? Abby: It's official Carter: what is? Abby: Us.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you go. There is still more though so keep reviewing and i'll keep writing. 


	3. "Girlie night"

I would just like to say that I don't own ER and if I did then Pratt sure as hell wouldn't be in it ( nice body bad attitude - not a good combo)  
  
Sorry abou the speeling and grammer. My spell check isn't working and it hasn't been for about a year so you'll have to read it the best you can.  
  
Part three - "Girlie night"  
  
2 months later. The ER was hectic. Carter was in exam 2 with two old laidies who had been in a fist fight over who was more sexy. Abby was assisting (coincidence, I think not!).  
  
Old lady 1: "If you're trying to make her look better dr. then give up now. She'll never have it."  
  
Abby: (butting in) "It?"  
  
Old lady 1: "Yeah it. You know the looks, the hair, the body...." * Carter and Abby try to hide the sniggers*  
  
Carter: "ok, Mrs Hart you can go now but i don't want to see you in here again ok."  
  
Old lady 2: "Anything for you. But before I go, who do you think has more sex appeal? Me or that thing over there?"  
  
Old lady 1: "I'll give you 'thing'!" But which one doc?  
  
Carter: (He could see Abby staring at him so he thought he'd play it safe) "Her." (Points to Abby)  
  
Old lady 2: "Yeah right! What'd you know anway"  
  
Abby: "Goodbye you two, and remember behave!" *They leave the room*  
  
Abby: "You know you didn't have to pick me, I seen the way you were looking at Mrs.Hart." (starts laughing)  
  
Carter: "I'll go in now and get her number shall I?" (sarcastically)  
  
Abby: "Yeah right, cmon" *They head off in fits of laughter*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time lapse2 hours.  
  
Weaver: "John, I need you to work tonight. Jeing-Mai is off and we're down 2 nurses."  
  
John: "You're kidding Kerry? Can't someone else do it?"  
  
Weaver: "You're chief resident Carter - extra responsibility comes with the job. Anyway Luka is doing it to so I aint picking on you."  
  
John: (Under his breath) "Yeah right!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the lounge  
  
Carter: "Abby, listen you're on your own tonight. Weavers got me doing a double." Abby: "Oh, right. OK. Well when you get in can you wake me 'cos I'll have news to tell you by then."  
  
Carter: "OK. (thinks for a sec) Listen Abby why don't you invite Susan round to my place tonight. That way you won't be by yourself. You could have another what-do-you-call-it? A girlie night."  
  
Abby: "Carter, I'm hardly gonna be on my own am I or have you forgotten the 20 or so maids and butlers that live in your granmothers house. And besides - Susan'll probably be goin' somewhere with Luka."  
  
Carter: "Eh, no she isn't. Weavers got him doing a night shift to. So you can ask her."  
  
Abby: "ok then Mr.fix-it. I'll ask Susan."  
  
Susan: "Ask me what?" (Carter leaves)  
  
Abby: "Oh Susan, hi. I was just wondering if you want to have another girls night tonight?"  
  
Susan: "I'd love to. Luka told me about Weaver, what a bitch. Anyway it means me and you can have some fun. When you off?"  
  
Abby: "Now. You?"  
  
Susan: "I still have an hour left. Tell you what, you get the food and the movies and I'll meet you at your place after my shift."  
  
Abby: "I won't be there. Come to Carters."  
  
Susan: "Carters? Are you to, like, living together now?"  
  
Abby: "No, I was just staying there tonight and anyway it's bigger. You better go back to work. See you later."  
  
Susan: "yeah, bye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
A while later. The Carter Mansion.  
  
Susan: "Hey Abby, the guy at the front door told me to come up. So......What films did you get?"  
  
Abby: "Dirty Dancing, When Harry met Sally and the all important Pearl Habour"  
  
Susan: "Wow! good choices."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time lapse - about 2 hours.  
  
Abby: "Oh I love this part. He is so gorgeous."  
  
Susan: "He is isn't he? Anyway enough with the movie. Tell me about you and Carter."  
  
Abby: "What do you wanna know? everything's great and I think there about to get even better."  
  
Susan: "Really, how? cmon Abby spill"  
  
Abby: "I'm pregnant! I'm gonna be a mommy Susan."  
  
Susan: "That is amazing Abby" (Gives her a friendly hug) "Does John know?"  
  
Abby: "Nope, I just found out yesterday. I'm gonna do an ultrasound when John and I go back to work. I am so excited. I can't believe it, can u?"  
  
Susan: "No. Oh man (contemplates) Aunt Susan, that sounds so good. I am gonna be the auntie right?"  
  
Abby: "Sure you are. You're gonna be the favourite aunt Susan and I'm gonna be......I'm gonna be mommy. Man!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next morning. Carter and Luka walk into the living room. There is stuff everywhere. Carter calls for the maid to clean up while Luka tries to find Susan under all the mess.  
  
Luka: "Susan, cmon wake up. SUSAN!"  
  
Susan: "Luka ( surprised ) what're you doin' here?"  
  
Luka: "I came to pick you up. Cmon"  
  
Susan: "Oh, right......em.....ok. Lets go then. Oh and Carter tell Abby I said bye and you take good care of her for me right!  
  
Carter: (slightly baffled) "I will. see you guys in 2 days."  
  
Luka: "2 days?"  
  
Susan: "Abby and John have the whole weekend off. Something to do with new schedules, we are all getting weekends off every other month or something. Anyway I want a shower, See ya Carter."  
  
And with that they were away.  
  
Carter tried to wake Abby up with little luck. The cleaner was dusting and picking things up all over the room.  
  
Carter: "Abby cmon wake up.........Abby will you wake up. ABBY! *She jumped*  
  
Abby: "John, why the hell are you shouting?"  
  
Carter: "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. Cmon we can go upstairs and sleep."  
  
Abby: "I don't have the energy to walk up those stairs."  
  
Carter: "I'll fix that."  
  
John scooped Abby up and took her up to bed.  
  
Abby: "John I need to tell you something"  
  
John could see she was to tired to say another word.  
  
Carter: "Abby you can tell me when you wake up, you're.........  
  
He looked to the other side of the bed and noticed she had gone to sleep already.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
There you go. As you can see all my chapters are happy this is because I don't have the heart to make any of them re-lapse their addictions or fall off mountains. (this was a slight exageration on my part) Although, there will be something which disturbs the peace in chapter 7. 


	4. "Mommy and Daddy, I presume"

To put this quick - I don't any of ER.  
  
Part four - "Mommy and Daddy, I presume"  
  
Abby wakes up but there is no sign of John. She goes down to the kitchen for coffee.  
  
Carter: "Morning. Coffee?" *kisses Abby on the cheek*  
  
Abby: "Hmmmm...Yes please. Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Carter: "I thought you'd like to sleep late. What do you wanna do today?"  
  
Abby: "Can we have lazy day, you know like, hang out by the pool and vegetate?"  
  
Carter: "Sounds good. What did you wanna talk to me about last night?"  
  
Abby: "Erm....I'll tell you later. I'm gonna go get changed."  
  
Carter sits there looking confused until he decides to follow Abby to the bathroom.  
  
Abby: "Carter, whats up?"  
  
Carter: "I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
  
Abby: "I told you i'll talk to you later"  
  
Carter: "I wanna talk now. Just tell me."  
  
Abby: "I want a shower so i'll tell you later. It's not that important anyway. It'll wait."  
  
Carter: "Well tell me, if it wasn't important you would have told me by now."  
  
Abby: "I'm pregnant!" Abby just blurted it out. Silence filled the whole room.  
  
Abby: "Carter? John, say something. Are you mad?"  
  
Carter: "Mad, no. Why are you?"  
  
Abby: "Mad? No way, This is great."  
  
Carter: "You're really pregnant? Oh man this is amazing. Cmere." Carter kisses her and she kisses him back with all her might.  
  
Abby: "John, we're gonna be a family. Are you happy?"  
  
Carter: "I've never been happier. Have you done an ultrasound?"  
  
Abby: "No I'll do it when we go back to work."  
  
Carter: "We can go in today if you like. Kerry won't mind."  
  
Abby: "We could, but we aint. I have just found out i'm pregnant and I wanna spend the day with my babys daddy if thats ok with you." (kisses him)  
  
Carter: (grins) "Really? Well if you want some time alone with him I can always go out"  
  
Abby: (slaps him playfully) "Not funny! So what will we do now, celebrate?" The two of them look at the shower and think the same thing  
  
Carter: "Cmon!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is a short chapter, dont worry there isn't alot of them. Thanks for all the nice reviews. You've probably noticed that I don't do alot of description, it's all dialougue. I am in the middle of doing another fic and that will be more discriptive. I am trying to explore different angles. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter "Back to work" has been uploaded to so it can keep you going for a while.  
  
I've decided to give you abit of a spoiler for my fic. Here it is: Someone dies - or do they and do they get their wish? All will be revealed in chapters 7 and 8. 


	5. "Back to work"

To put it blunt - I don't own ER.  
  
Part five - "Back to work"  
  
Carter and Abby spent their days off just lying by the pool trying to imagine peoples reactions to the baby. They were back at work today so they'd soon find out. Abby has really bad morning sickness. She is in the toilet and wakes Carter up with vomiting. He goes to see her.  
  
Abby: "This is your fault, you did this to me."  
  
Carter: "My fault?"  
  
Abby: "You made me pregnant!"  
  
Carter: "Well if I remember correctly you weren't exactly beating me off with a stick." (sarcasm suited them) "Do you need anything?"  
  
Abby: "Yeah a shower. What time is it?"  
  
Carter: " 4am. We better hurry I start at 5."  
  
Abby: "I thought you said 6."  
  
Carter: "No, I finish at 6."  
  
Abby: "Me too. (gets off the floor) I wanna know something though; why is weaver giving us the same shifts? She's being to nice!"  
  
Carter: "Yep! Take it while it comes though." Goes into the shower.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital  
  
Weaver: "John there's a burns trauma comin' in. ETA 12 minutes. Abby help Chen and Pratt in trauma 2.  
  
Carter: "See ya later"  
  
Abby walks away and mutters to herself: "Hey John, hey Abby. Nice to see you back. Nice break?"  
  
She heads to trauma 2 but no one is there. She goes in search of Chen but finds Pratt instead.  
  
Abby: "Hey Pratt, Weaver told me to come help you in trauma 2 but no one's there, what happened?"  
  
Pratt: "Hey you're back. The guy was a DOA. You wanna call the morgue for me?"  
  
Abby: "Sure. (whispers) Makes my day a hell of a lot easier........Oh god!" Runs to the toilet.  
  
Pratt: (shouts) "Abby? You ok? Hey Halle go check on ABby for me she just ran into the toilet. I think she's gonna barf.  
  
Halle walks to the ladies and hears Abby vomiting. She decides to leave her.  
  
Halle: "Hey Josh, get over here now." (Josh runs over and listens)  
  
Josh: "Is she..?"  
  
Halle: "Oh I think so. We're gonna have another Carter...we're all in trouble."  
  
By this time Gallant and Malik were with them outside the toilet  
  
Abby walks out and sees them all. They keep staring at her.  
  
Abby: "Do I have toilet tissues stuck to my shoe or something? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Malik: "Does Carter know?"  
  
Abby: "Does Carter know what?"  
  
Gallant: (kisses Abby on the cheek) "Congratulations Abby. You and Dr.Carter deserve this."  
  
Abby: "Deserve what, would someone care to share?"  
  
Halle: (spots Carter) "Oh look here comes Carter now, he'll tell us."  
  
Carter: "Tell you what?"  
  
Malik: "That you're womens pregnant."  
  
Abby and Carter: "What?"  
  
Halle: "Oh cmon, It's 6 in the morning and your barfin' your brains out. Put 2 and 2 together and you get pregnant"  
  
Susan walks over, the only part of the convo she heard was the word 'pregnant'.  
  
Susan: "Oh hey you two. You told them you'r pregnant, thats great."  
  
Malik: "Not pregnant? Yeah right!"  
  
Abby and John look at Susan evily.  
  
Susan: "What'd I do?" (looks confused)  
  
Carter: "Ok look. Abby and I are having a baby and we're really happy. So can we drp thi sand get back to work?"  
  
For 15 minutes every member of the Er was coming up and hugging them both. They looked very uneasy but secretly they were loving very minute of it. They were so happy with the staffs support and affection that, when they had the ultrasound they pinned one of them in the lounge for everyone to see.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
There you go. Another small chapter but hey, we can't have it all.  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Chapter 6 may take a while. It's already been written but I wanna change some of it - actually i wanna change most of it but i'll get it posted ASAP.  
  
Sharon. 


	6. "Not yours, not mines, but ours"

i dont own ER.  
  
I have tried to put more description in this one. I think it's ok. but you can review it for me.  
  
Part six - "Not yours, not mines but ours"  
  
Abby and Carter had been pretty much glued together the past month. They were only parted when they had different shifts or Abby had to go home for clean clothes.  
  
1 month later. Carter and Abby are in exam 1.  
  
Carter: Ok Mr.Valance you need to come back tomorrow for a wound check but other than that your good to go. I'll have one of the nurses come and check you out. (he and Abby leave)  
  
Abby: Well that was charming.  
  
Carter: What can I say? I got an A+ for bedside manner. So...........what you doin tonight?  
  
Abby: I have to go round to my place for some stuff. I was thinking about staying there tonight anyway.  
  
Carter: WHY?  
  
Abby: I can't stay with you forever Carter.  
  
Carter: why?  
  
Abby: Can you say something other than 'why'. It's my apartment and I live there remember.  
  
Carter: Oh that. We could fix that no problem.  
  
Abby: Huh?  
  
Carter: I want you to live with me. You know, me, you and little John.  
  
Abby: Carter are you serious? Living together is a huge step.  
  
Carter: Yeah i'm serious I mean we're practically living together now anyway.  
  
Abby: Ok.  
  
Carter: Excuse me?  
  
Abby: I said OK. But one condition. I am not moving in with you and your grandmother. We will buy our own house so we can be a family.  
  
She pointed a finger at him while saying this and walked away as if they were discussing what to have for dinner. Carter just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
A couple of hours later. Carter walks to the admin desk.  
  
Carter: Pratt, you seen Abby?  
  
Pratt: Nope, I thought you two were, like, joined at the hip. (looks up) Here she is now.  
  
Abby walked through the doors and plonked a pile of leaflets on the desk.  
  
Carter: What you got?  
  
Abby: Can't stop, Just look through these and tell me what you think. Oh and by the way I told Gamma about us moving in together, she was thrilled. Bye  
  
Abby kissed his cheek and walked off in the same manner she did when she accepted living with him. All she could think about was how in love she was. She was going to be living with the man she had loved for over 2 years now. Abby Lochart was finaly happy with her life.  
  
Pratt: Living together? Man she's got you tabbed already and you aint even married.  
  
Carter: Haven't you got a boil to burst somewhere?  
  
Carter walks off in pure disbelief. He was so happy. He was moving in with Abby. WOW! He knew they were meant for each and so did she. He was in such a daze he bumped straight into Luka  
  
Luka: Hey Carter. (notices the leaflets) Houses?  
  
Carter: Yeah we thought it's about time we took the next step. Anyway I better go. See ya.  
  
Luka: Bye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Carters shift was over. He was in his house, well his grandmothers house. Abby was asleep in the room. He headed for the kitchen and was met by Gamma.  
  
Carter: Hey Gamma, how are you?  
  
Gamma: I'm fine John. Abby and I have been looking at some houses. I'm very happy you both. You better take care of her John.  
  
Carter: I will. What time did she get in?  
  
Gamma: About 6. You've to wake her. She has a surprise for you.  
  
Carter: Ok. I'm going to bed anyway. Goodnight Gamma. *kisses her cheek in his usual grandson manner*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upstairs.  
  
Carter: Abby. Hey Abby, you awake? (whispers)  
  
Abby: Hey you.  
  
*Carter leans over the bed and gives her a kiss*  
  
Carter: You have fun with Gamma? She said you had a surprise.  
  
Abby: We had a great time. *Huge grin across her face*  
  
Carter: Well.........  
  
Abby: Well, what?  
  
Carter: Whats my surprise?  
  
Abby: Oh right. The baby kicked.  
  
Carter: Oh my god, really. (Abby nods) Thats amazing.  
  
They share a romantic kiss.  
  
Carter: So, are we gonna go house hunting tomorrow then? It'll give us something to do. I amn't on till 6 anyway so we'll have plenty of time to do it.  
  
Abby: Sure. Come in to bed, I'm knackered.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They woke at 8. Something told them this was going to be a good day even if they didn't find a house at least this was the start of their family life together.  
  
Abby: Did you call work?  
  
Carter: Yep. Did you tell Gamma we're going out?  
  
Abby: I forgot, blame the pregnancy.  
  
Carter: Good excuse, pity you only have it for another 5 months.  
  
Abby: Yeah but I make up for the excuse with the belly and the hormones. Go get ready. I'll tell Gamma.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter: Did you tell Gamma?  
  
Abby: (She had her mouth full with toast) uhmmm. She's going to another function thing. We had a bit of a tiff. She was going to drive herself there and I told her to take the driver. You know what she's like. I won though.  
  
Carter: Is she away yet?  
  
Abby: Yep, she was on her way out the door when I told her we were goin out. Why, did you need something?  
  
Carter: Nothing that can't wait.  
  
Abby was laughing hysterically. Carter was confused, he hadn't even cracked a joke.  
  
Carter: Abby whats so funny?  
  
Abby: Give me your hand.  
  
Carter: (Very puzzled) What?  
  
Abby: Just give me your hand quickly.  
  
John thought best not argue so he participated in Abby's little 'game' or whatever it was.  
  
Carter: Is that...?  
  
He was so happy he couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Abby: Yep! Thats our baby kicking the crap out of it's mom.  
  
They both giggle.  
  
Carter: Wow. Abby, thats our baby in there. Oh no, I think it's stopped.  
  
Abby: I think so to. I have to go get ready. I'll be 10 minutes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter: You ready?  
  
Abby: Sure am. Lets go get me a house.  
  
Carter: Cmon then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
House No.1  
  
Abby: John get me out of here, there's something crawling under the floorboards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
House No.2  
  
Abby: Yeah right!  
  
Carter: What was wrong with that?  
  
Abby: Go ahead and buy it if you want to be woken up at 6 in the morning by those thugs they call neighbours.  
  
Carter: Ok, now you're being a snob.  
  
Abby: I'm not being a snob, I just don't want my baby to grow up thinking it's cool to smoke pot and die your hair green.  
  
Carter: OK, you win. Cmon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
House No.3  
  
Carter: No way, I'm not living somewhere that's called Pishery Drive.  
  
Abby: Now who's being the snob?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
House No.4  
  
Abby: Oh my god! Carter came and check out the backyard.  
  
Carter: Wow. John jr will be pleased.  
  
Abby: John we have to buy this house. It's perfect and It's only a ten minute drive to work.  
  
Carter: It is isn't it?  
  
Abby: So...  
  
Carter: So what?  
  
Abby: What do you mean 'what?' Go and put an offer in.  
  
Carter: You really want this house?  
  
Abby: Well yeah, I mean, don't you?  
  
Carter: Yeah I do I was checking you were sure  
  
Abby: Well you've checked so go and find that guy and put an offer in.  
  
Carter: Aren't you coming?  
  
Abby: Nah. I'm gonna take another look around and imagine where all my new stuff's gonna go.  
  
Carter: New?  
  
Abby: You don't seriously expect me to take anything old into my potentially new family home do you? Besides I'm a women, I need to shop.  
  
Carter didn't argue. Probably because he wanted the exact same thing; A new home filled with their own stuff. He put an offer in and the estate agent said he'd get back to them withing a month.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months later they got a call from the estate agent saying they were sorry for the delay but the owners of the house they wanted took a long time deciding on whether or not to sell but if they still wanted the house it was theres. They accepted, obviously. Carter had asked Greg Pratt and Luka Kovach to help him with all the decorating and stuff like that. By this time Abby was huge, she was 6 and a half months pregnant and was walking like a penguin. While the men were fixing her house she had been at lunch with Deb and Susan. The three of them were the best of friends now and Deb had been dating Pratt for just over a month.  
  
Abby: So Deb, How's things with Greg?  
  
Deb: Great, we went to my parents' for dinner last week and my mom wouldn't stop flirting with him. I was so embarrassed.  
  
Susan: This is great. Men at work, women at lunch.  
  
Abby: Yep, pretty soon it'll be Carter doing up your houses.  
  
Susan: Could be. Abby you didn't show Deb your new top.  
  
Abby started rumidging through bags and brought out a slinky new top.  
  
Abby: This is for when I'm thin again.  
  
Deb: That's gorgeous. (looks at her watch) Susan we better go, Weaver'll string us if we're late. Do you want a lift home Abby.  
  
Abby: Nah I'll get a cab. You two better hurry.  
  
They both gave Abby a hug and they were off. Abby got a cab home. When she got home John was sitting in a fully furnished house.  
  
Abby: Oh man, this is gorgeous  
  
Carter: You like it. ( he got up and walked over to her placing his arms round her tiny little waist)  
  
Abby: I love it  
  
Carter: Well am I gonna wait all day or are you gonna kiss me?  
  
With that Abby kisses him.  
  
*Phone rings and ruins the moment*  
  
Carter: Leave it.  
  
Abby: We can't. It might be important.  
  
Abby: Hello...Oh hi Gamma........Yep.............Ok........Erm yeah thats fine, see you soon  
  
Abby: We're getting a visitor.  
  
Carter: You're kidding?  
  
Abby: Nope. Look on the bright side, We are in our new house and the person that means so much to us is gonna be our first house guest. We are a family, I'd say that was pretty good.  
  
Carter: Your right. I better stick the kettle on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
